


Stuck - Sanders Sides Ficlet

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: But sad optimistic open ending, Cos that's what I felt with myself when my relationship ended and I couldn't get over it, Everyone is angry and sad and abit fed up, Gen, Non conclusive, Open Ending, Other, angsty, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Follow on from Moving On Part 1Virgil finds himself too panicky to leave Patton's room and everyone feels like lashing out





	Stuck - Sanders Sides Ficlet

Patton watched Logan go and there was a moment of silent shock between Virgil and Patton before Thomas asked about a trinket.

There was a sense of hesitation at first, reality gripping onto him until Patton realised it was a trinket from one of Thomas’ childhood birthday.

Then Patton was like a runaway train of distractions. Virgil takes a moment to debate still being taskmaster or leaving but he could feel himself getting worse so he tries to leave. But he can’t.

“Thomas.” Virgil says, attempting to get attention but cringing at the deep tinge to his voice.

Thomas, however, shrugs of whatever Anxiety says, replying, “Yes, I know Virgil, the poem about teen me not knowing why I don’t like girls is the worst.”

Had he not been freaking out, he would have laughed and looked it up. As it was, he was beginning to panic.

He turned to Roman, “I’m… Not okay.”

“Trust me. Nice, I thought you noticed.” Roman responded and pointed at the MCR cover. 

Still no one had looked at Virgil. They were intentionally staying far from reality, gripping the escapism, clawing into it like reality had gripped onto them mere minutes ago.

Virgil didn’t even manage to say Patton’s name. Patton held up a photo. An old photo of Thomas’ first date with him. But that wouldn’t dampen their spirits, it brought them further into nostalga, reminiscing of a time that once was and all the great times. Forgetting they ever parted.

From his spot on the stairs he could see all 3 of them. All 3 of them still refusing to acknowledge this was the past. Unwilling to accept that in this present Virgil is a trainwreck waiting to crash and unwilling to accept they hurt Logan’s feelings.

Virgil’s fury boiled over, and with the bass so deep in his voice that it rumbled the room he said something awful, “LET HIM GO, HE’S ALREADY LONG GONE!!”

Both Thomas and Roman looked shocked at the outburst and the brick wall of reality. Patton looked betrayed and by far the most upset by a mile, “…Virgil, why…?”

Patton felt so hurt, he knew it was an open wound why pour salt in it. They all only spotted his hand twitching furiously when Virgil’s booming undertoned voice replied, “I just gotta be the villian huh?”

The twitch and the realisation Virgil was beginning to hyperventilate had all of them body facing him, ready to move forward and as they all put their focus on him he took a step back.

And everyone’s shocked confusion and betrayal melted to a horrific realisation that they’d drove Virgil to the start of a panic attack and he was scared and stuck and didn’t want anyone going near him.

Beneath his hair infront of his eyes, tears started to fall and between the booming undertoned and the broken voice whisper, Virgil mumbled, “Logan, please come back. I… I can’t… leave and … I’m … Scared.”

Logan synced in and looked sad as he realised Virgil hadn’t stayed to task master and hadn’t the strength to leave on his own but was too far into his own panic attack to let someone touch him. Logan calmly and sincerely apologised to Virgil about leaving him on his own and talked him through his breathing exercises. Once calm enough Virgil synced into Thomas’ house, leaving Logan once again with the group.

This time Logan got angry.

“It hurt us all Thomas. Do you not see that?”

“Logan, …” Patton piped up.

“But nothing, Patton. It hurt us all. And I’ve tried. We’ve all been understanding of each other recently. And I’ve tried to be sympathetic and empathetic since. But I can’t anymore. If you can’t let him go, you can’t move on.”

“I don’t want to.” Thomas interjected, clearly upset.

“I know. But we must. You don’t need romantic love to be happy. But being heartbroken is destroying the happiness you do have.” Logan replied. Roman nodded and apologised, sinking out. Followed by a reluctant Thomas and a distraught Patton. Maybe they would feel better soon. But for now they had to figure it out in Thomas’ room, to look for better perspective, without rose tinted glasses or comfort blanket and that felt like the hardest part.


End file.
